Fabric Of Time
by Theresa471
Summary: The Seaview is sent to investigate a strange swirling vortex. 35 chapters total.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"How could this be?" Admiral Nelson had asked Captain Lee Crane just what had happened.

The Seaview had gone through some type of whirling vortex. Three hundred feet under the water. Some 100 miles from the Hawaiian Islands. All of a sudden without warning.

Everyone from inside of the Control Room were able to be picking themselves up from the floor or their seats. Having to been knocked about from the vortex.

Nelson seeing that Crane was able to speak after being knocked down. Even though he wasn't hurt nor Admiral Nelson. Along with the rest of the Control Room staff. Though Dr. Jamieson had his hands full with a number of injuries down below the lower decks. Nothing too serious. That can be mostly handled by him and his corpsmen.

"I just don't know sir. Even the radar/sonar systems didn't even warn us." He replied as he deadpans.

As the Admiral walked over to the radar station. Asking Kowalski for his judgement with his observation as to why it happened in the first place.

Kowalski shook he head for the most part. He'd never seen anything like it before. After giving his earphones to the Admiral. In order to listen for himself for the moment. However for now. There wasn't any type of turbulence to speak of after what the Seaview had gone through.

"Captain. I will need to have all systems check before proceeding further. We just don't need to have more surprises for us." Nelson says with being apprehensive with his orders for the moment.

"Yes. Sir. Otherwise we will need to compensate with the navigational computers. Until we know for sure. Just where we were as compared to where we are now." Not knowing what to think. He mostly went with his gut instinct. However this was totally different by his standards.

"Then do so Lee. But for now. I will be in my cabin doing mostly research for these waters and the histories that goes with it."

"Affirmative." Lee Crane turns his back a moment. Before seeing Admiral Nelson takes the spiral staircase to his cabin. While taking along some maps off the plotting table in order to verified his suspicious. After all of these years.

Commander Chip Morton slowly walking back to the plot table. After he was knocked about the Control Room without getting hurt in the process. Taking in a deep sigh of relief before speaking. "What was that all about Lee?" Looking around making sure all was in general order.

"Don't know Chip. But what ever it was. It'd sure upset the Admiral before leaving for his cabin." Lee growled his response in order to understand just what is going on with Admiral Nelson.

"What ever it is. I noticed that some of the local maps for this general vicinity is missing. Did you happened to see where they went?" He asked quietly in order for the others around to not over hear the conversation between each other.

"I did. Admiral Nelson grabbed them before heading for his cabin. Something differently is on his mind." As Crane made the general analysis with his executive officer. But for now Chip stay on this course after checking the navigational computers. Just make sure the coordinates are correct after being knocked about from the vortex."

"Yes. Sir.

He headed over to the computer to check with there position.

Chapter Two Up Next


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

With-in the vicinity some 50 miles south of the Islands. A Sea-Land freighter named The Santa Marie moving at a slow speed carrying its cargo of different merchandise for the islands.

When the captain and his first mate noticed some type of event happening up ahead of them. It'd shown up on there radar screens all of a sudden. Ordering his crew working inside of the Control Room on the top level of the freighter to change its course.

In order to avoid what ever the event would be. This swirling mass of waters was heading directly right at them.

Captain Anthony Daniels of the Sea-Land corporation asked his radio man to send a SOS in order to advised the authorities. They were in trouble. Hopefully someone in the vicinity would be able to hear them.

But for now. They needed to hang on for the moment. While the vessel changed it course to try and steer clear.

However this particular event kept on moving forward towards them. Coordinates were given once again before the Sea-Land vessel would be over taken.

And when it did over take them.

Everyone'd felt as if they were inside of a wind tunnel. Daniels and everyone around him were having a hard time trying to breath. As he tries to orient himself from the strange sensations over taking himself and the rest of his crew members.

It was immensely powerful for the moment. As the vortex all of a sudden just opened up sucking them in. He wasn't able to move at the moment the vortex opened. And before he knew it. As with the rest of his crew. They blacked out. Before disappearing and reappearing some where else inside of the strange vortex.

Daniels started to hear voices around him. As he tries to clear his head for the moment. His eyes were still some what blurred. When he was able to remembered what had happened.

Taking his time in order to take in a deep breath into his strained lungs. He was mostly still alive. Assuming the other voices. He heard would be at least part of his crew.

His second-in command Thompkins tells him to slowly open his eyes before he's able to move. In doing so looking up directly into the face of Thompkins.

"Sir. You need to take it slowly right now. Otherwise for now. I have no idea just where we are for the moment."

Taking a brief moment to catch his breath first. He looks up into the sky. Only to see two crescent moons on the horizon. "This is certainly not Earth that's for sure Thompkins." He exclaimed with his comments. He tries to stand up. However he was feeling still some what woozy from passing out.

"It's unfathomable to think otherwise. After passing through the vortex. Only to wind up here." He says to his captain and the crew members making through the vortex.

"No doubt. Does anyone else have any other clarification just where we might be?" The captain asked looking at the scared faces of his crew members.

There would be a number of nods from from them. In order to able understand just what exactly is happening to them.

Captain Daniels had gotten together with everyone to discuss options. Since it was quite obvious. They were no longer in water. But rather on land mostly grasslands and rocks. There would be mountains in the back ground. Just maybe they will be able to find someone or some type of complex along their travels.

Daniels was able to speak with everyone still alive. Having found that five crew members died from being some what frightened and enabling them to breath coming through. He and his second-in command decided to take a vote. On just how many of his crew members will be able to come along or just stay on board the vessel inside away from the elements.

And with the general analysis from the count vote. Everyone agreed to tag along. Taking what ever supplies possible with them. Including any type of weapons in order to protect them.

They were able to find rifles, flair guns, lanterns and assorted can goods to bring with them. And any type of medical supplies just in just they would be needed.

After a few moments Captain Daniels had made sure. Everyone needed to stay close together in case of an attack. They needed to keep up with there defensive measures.

While they started off after climbing down from the lower deck. And headed off slowly towards the mountains.

Chapter Three Up next


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was moments later. The Seaview received a distress call from the vessel. Telling them about a strange event happening. The Sea-land vessel changing its course. However it was heading there way in the same directions.

Sparks called over Captain Crane. Since he was in the vicinity of the radio shack. Sparks was able to say to him about the distress call.

He asked Sparks the following. "Fifty miles south of the islands. Sir."

"Did the radio operator say anything else further other than sending out the distress call?" While Crane interjected with his comment. It was at this time. When Commander Morton came over to see what was basically happening.

"What's going on?" Chip asked with concern.

It was at this point. When Captain Lee Crane's adrenaline started to pick up. "We need to advise Admiral Nelson with the change of course and head for the coordinates of the distress call."

"Yes. Sir. Right away." It was obviously Commander Chip Morton could see it in Crane's body language something was differently brewing.

Crane walked over to the microphone on the side of the radio shack to place the call to Nelson's quarters.

Inside of Admiral Nelson's cabin. He'd fallen asleep with his head down onto his arms on his desk. When he woke quickly hearing the page over the P.A. system his name.

He'd forgotten. Having to fallen asleep after checking and going over the maps several times. Nelson was able to orient himself with the general region of these waters. Needing to know everything that might of happened over the years. With any type of strange weather conditions. Unlike the Bermuda Triangle of years ago with the Tiger Rose and losing Captain Phillips. For which wasn't able to helped at that particular time.

Getting his bearings inside of his cabin. He pressed the intercom button to speak with his captain. "Yes. Lee. What is it?" He asked deadpan with the response.

"Sir. We have a distress call from a Sea-land vessel. They'd spotted some strange weather vortex heading in there direction before disappearing into it."

"Change course to intercept. Hopefully we will be able to spot it Captain. I will be right up after changing."

"Affirmative. Sir."

Captain Lee Crane looked over at Commander Morton giving him the orders to have the Seaview to change its course. He wasn't liking this situation one bit. Reminding him of years ago of the Bermuda Triangle vortex. Hopefully these crew members will be able to survive just what is on the other side of the vortex. Until The Seaview is able to catch up with it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Moments later. On board the Seaview moving at flank speed. Sparks was monitoring his board listening for any type of communications in the region.

He wasn't able to come up with anything else.

Otherwise. Coming down from the spiral stair case at a quick pace. In order to have the latest information. Walking over to the plotting table with the maps. He'd taken earlier. Only to find nothing at all to have any type of gratification for when it comes to these waters.

Asking for any type of clarification. There would be none forth coming for him and everyone else on board the Seaview.

Captain Lee Crane looked up at seeing that look on the Admiral's face. It would be unfathomable to think otherwise. He was thinking of someone else that might of caused it. Even though he knew that Krueger is no longer on this Earthly plane to speak of.

"How long before we reach them Lee or rather the coordinates of the disappearance of the Sea-land vessel?" Feeling some what unsettled in regard to this matter.

"If everything is correct with the navigational computer. We will be reaching the coordinates with-in the next 30 minutes at flank speed."

"Very well. But for now. I suggest you place the men on general quarters in case of any surprises that just might come our way."

"Yes. Sir." It was at this time. Admiral Nelson decided to moved in front of the observation nose to look out of the transparent windows. Feeling some what apprehensive for the moment.

He was confused. Thinking otherwise it could be more to it. Unless it was another race of aliens trying once more to make contact. There would be just too many other possibilities in his mind. In order to come up with the correct answer.

He would leave it that way for now. Until otherwise once they spot the vortex. And decide on a course of action if needed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Meanwhile inside the spacial vortex.

Deep inside the mountains lies a race of beings. Highly intelligent from the outer rim of the galaxy.

These race of beings slowly dying off from a number of factors. Radiation for one. From the outer layer of the ozone. Second. A change in there planet's gravitational force from there sun. And third the lack of births due to the radiation levels with each year that goes by.

And since the Krellion are intelligent. They are basically looking to survive. And only that for now. They aren't war like. Unless they are provoke and placed into some sort of war situation.

Humanoid in nature. Since they are forced to live under ground of the mountains. And their cities. And with there travel modes of using monorails to go from place to place for each of the many levels. Deep inside the cities.

One of the basic key elements with the Krellion is communications. They were able with the scientists help to develop a vortex. In order to bring anyone of importance to at least help them save their planet from destruction.

And to use the vortex. However takes a great deal of energy resources. This to is starting to break-down as well. One of the leading experts having developed the project.

Has been arguing with a number of the council members on the board. He has stated a number of times. This would eventually begin to break down entirely. But for the like of him. Some of the council members had started to start a crusade to lie to the population. About the true nature of the planet dying off.

Dr. Juno just couldn't see this happening. He's been trying his best. In order to find out the best course of action. With those that are willing to listen to him and find a way to contact those from outside of the Vortex.

Even though knowing for the fact. A race of beings from Earth has entered into the vortex. And is heading into there direction for now. It would be unfathomable for those that come here. Would be able to understand what is actually with the planet. And in general with the total population in danger.

Dr. Juno moving off his communications terminal. Needed to speak with his mate Rosalie about those Earthlings getting closer and closer to the entrance of the cities entrance.

She would be speaking with one of the council members inside the main square. When Rosalie sees the next monorail arriving with her husband getting out of the vehicle. Looking some what annoyed on his facial expression. She knew. Something was very wrong for the moment.

She finished off her brief conversation with the council member. Before heading into the direction of her husband. Moving slowly in order not to be pushed by the other riders trying to get to other locations for this time of the day. To be some time around mid after-noon.

Seeing his distressed on his face. She needed to calm him down. He tried to protest. Knowing full well. Just what she was trying to do and say to him.

However. They would be able to come to a compromise for the moment. As his eyes scanning hers. In order to go over the information with her. In regard to the Vortex project.

After explaining to a certain extent. She would be some what confused to the true nature of his comments. Even though she was feeling mostly trepidation with everything her husband had said.

He was just only one person. He wasn't able to fight the entire population. He needed the help and several questions dangling about. In order to be answered.

He would have to set out his plan for now. Until he knew for sure. Just who is going to stand behind his cause. Even if he has to go with the formality of showing his true efforts of trying for the best.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Everyone from the sea-land vessel were feeling some what miserable. They still had a long ways to go. In order to reach the mountain hills.

Captain Daniels had noticed a drop in temperatures. Even though the sun rays would be beaming. For which was rather odd. He didn't wish to feel mortified from freezing to death. He told his men to push forward for a few more minutes. Afterwards they would need to rest after coming a long way.

They'd no idea. Just when the sun will be setting for the evening. For which wouldn't be all that great for himself and the rest of his crew members. He was feeling some what sympathetically for every one having gone this far. Only to die this far away from the vessel.

Minutes later. He orders everyone to stop to take a breather. This was certainly a strange place. For where ever they would be.

Once everyone was settled. Captain Daniels asked for two volunteers to scout up ahead. And to report back with there findings.

It would be two of the younger crew members. Only to be working for the Sea-land corporation the last six months. Tom Ryan and Jackson Reyes both in their late twenties. Decided to volunteer for the cause. Along with given orders not to expel themselves any further. Unless necessary to go to the extreme.

They nodded in unison with the captain's request. Before getting themselves together and a very brief rest and water. Hopefully they will be lucky to find something of interest. In order to help out the group.

Taking their time going through the terrain. Ryan and Reyes needed to rest for a moment or two. Ryan looked at Reyes looking some what miserable. He hated to be in this situation. He wasn't geared to be in this type of work.

It's almost like being in the military. Even though he never even considered it. For when he was much younger.

Reyes asked Ryan his opinion about the captain's altitude. "Don't know Tom. But he's doing what is best for everyone involved. In order to stay alive."

"I realize that." As he stares around the area. He would be starting to feel strange. Stopping short of his comments.

Looking up at his co-worker. He asked the following. " What's wrong?" He was determined to find out the root of his problem. While his adrenaline would be picking up all of a sudden.

"I get this strangest feeling. Someone or something has been watching us. Ever since we left the rest of the group." Shaking his head to clear out his cobwebs to think straight.

"Come to think. I have been feeling some what the same way for the past twenty minutes or so." He replied feeling some what apprehension for the moment.

"We need to keep on moving. Maybe we just might out the cause up ahead." Taking in a huge gulp of air before moving up to stand on his own two feet.

"Sure." He does the same. However this time taking out his flair gun. How he wish they'd some sort of a weapon to protect themselves from who ever is watching them.

They needed to be careful for when it came to there keen observation of the terrain.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

With the Seaview on general quarters. Admiral Nelson knew damn well just how dangerous its going to be for all involved. To go though the vortex. Not knowing what type of side effects will be involved.

Nelson 'd asked Dr. Jamieson to be ready for the emergency. Including his entire staff.

Having order the submarine to head towards the vortex. Captain Crane, Commander Chip Morton and Nelson weren't taking any chances. Standing inside of the conning tower speaking directly with the following.

It was Kowalski and Patterson working their stations. They were able to announced before the pending entrance on the top of the surface. Enabling them to give the distance. Even though there was much wind with-in the vicinity. To cause any great damage to the submarine or crew members to knock them about.

However with the navigational computer. They were able to at least compensate with the changes.

"Admiral Nelson. Vortex arrival will be in 22 seconds." Kowalski announced over the intercom from his station. While Patterson inside of the Control Room waited listening further with his ear phones for anything else out of the ordinary.

"Understood Kowalski." Nelson replied back over the intercom inside of the conning tower.

Speaking to his captain and executive officer to stand ready. The Seaview moved in closer towards the vortex.

All of a sudden. They'd found it to be opening completely. In order for the submarine to move inside into the swirling mist.

Only to slightly feel the change of entering without any type of side effects. Accept for the sense of being some what off balanced. Taking only a moment to past through and winding on the other side to be on the ground inside of water.

But for now. Captain Crane checking himself further. He was able to help Admiral Nelson having to oriented himself for when it came to his general location. Along with executive officer Chip Morton.

Since he would be trying to gathered his strength and wits about himself. Finding himself alive and in one piece.

It was at this particular time. Admiral Nelson made the suggestion to put together search teams. In order to look for the Sea-Land crew members. And just who is responsible for bring them here in the first place.

But first. Admiral Nelson had to speak with Dr. Jamieson in sickbay. Tagging along would be captain Lee Crane. Since he's going to be leading the search teams. While Admiral Nelson will stay behind on the Seaview.

Moments Later_

Admiral Nelson made the suggestion. In order to keep in constant contact. To place tracking devices on Crane, Commander Morton and the three team leaders for the search groups. Kowalski, Stu Riley and Patterson in order to stay in contact. In case of trouble between the search groups.

Including setting a time to try to use the transponder when ever possible. In order to stay in touch.

Another piece of equipment they will be bringing with them. Since the updated version of the cloaking device belts only work for one hour and thirty minutes. They will need to use them wisely for now.

Otherwise.

Everyone will be bearing there arms for now. Until they knew for sure. Just what exactly is going on.

All search parties met outside the submarine. Waiting for final instructions from Admiral Nelson before moving off. With Captain Lee Crane and Commander Chip Morton started to moved off and heading towards the mountain region. There best bet to either find something or someone for when it came to the design of the vortex.

While everyone else. Settled themselves to follow in tangent.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Even though Lee Crane and his team were miserable for the most part. Taking their time walking the terrain. It was no doubt getting rougher to walk. Along with the general fact. It was starting to get dark.

It would seem the sun was starting to drop below the horizon. No doubt so will a drastic change in the temperature.

He was able to inform everyone behind him to be generally careful now. For any type of predators that just might come into view with darkness descending upon them. Making sure their weapons would be ready to be used in order to protect them.

It was undeniable strange to be feeling this way. Every man in the group were feeling they needed to be on constant guard. Not knowing what to expect at this point.

Lee told Chip and the others to take a breather for ten minutes. They would need to continue on in order to make it to the very sector of the mountain region. Hopefully they will be able to make contact with the Sea-Land crew-members. Unless they 'd decided venture further and found just who or what is in charge of this strange world.

Sitting down on the strange looking boulders. Morton was quiet for the moment. While taking in the landscape. It would seem as if Lee Crane was feeling some what confused. Shaking out his cobwebs. As if his head was feeling some what woozy. Thinking. It just might be the thin air or some other factor.

With some trepidation. He decided to just let it past for the moment. Before deciding to speak to Morton and the rest of the team members.

When he ordered everyone to gathered themselves to move forward. They still had a ways to go in order to reach the mountains.

It would seem that everyone was protesting. Otherwise they would mostly follow the captain orders for now. At this point in his eyes. He didn't need a mutiny on his hands in order to find out the truth of the matter.

Getting up slowly. Everyone started to move. Including Patterson grumbling to his friend Patterson. Since he's never like this type of details. Ever since he's abroad the Seaview for the longest time. As with Kowalski and everyone else having to be loyal to Captain Crane and Commander Morton.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

With the anticipation of finally reaching the one area. Though it was now dark. Captain Daniels and his group arrived at the desired coordinates. Even though all of them exhausted from their trek.

Temperatures have dropped drastically.

They needed to at least find the entrance. When two of the main scouting parties. Came running over to the group. Hollering something about finding a turbo service entrance.

Captain Daniels and his second-in-command needed to be sure of the facts. Before venturing any further. Though they knew. With the weather dropping. They won't be lasting much longer without protection.

Taking the gambit. Everyone of the members walked inside. After moving to the very entrance. Mention by the scouting party.

Everyone of the members were ready for any type of situation. But when Daniels pressed the button inside. They never expected to be holding on tightly inside.

With the turbo heading on down quickly. Even though their hearts and blood pressure would be quivering for a moment.

Captain Daniels noticing the numbers of the levels. So far they had gone down to almost 120 levels. To be somewhat of an inspiration for those having built this place.

Daniels and the others were waiting for their stomachs to settle on down. Even though the turbo had started to slow down now.

Closing his eyes for just a moment.

He felt the turbo had all of a sudden stopped dead. Now what?

Now they would all be facing the consequences. With what was ahead of them. Once that particular turbo begins to open in a moment. At least by his standards.

Just prior to opening the door. He needed to be taking a huge breath. To let out the desire tension from his body.

The door slowly opens. And when it does open. It was an amazing sight to see. It was another world all together. A city built inside of this mountain complex deep down. Adding in the monorails and other forms of transportation modes.

Now what they need to do was to find those involved with the building of the complex.

Captain Daniels and his men. Needed to be careful at this point. Telling them to put away what ever type of weapons they'd to be put away. In case they were stopped by any of the population. And no doubt they will be some time soon.

And having to be seeing a number of looking like security forces heading into their direction. He tells everyone to stand their ground for now. Until they know for sure. Just what exactly is going on with the security personnel. Especially when they were mostly carrying some type of strange looking weapons in their hands.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Security officer Tamara ordered his men check the people in front of them for any type of weapons. Even though Captain Daniels and his group dropped what ever devices onto the cement floor in front of them.

When Tamara asked Captain Daniels to state his purpose. Daniels 'd to take a moment to gather up his thoughts for the moment before speaking.

He was able to announced to the security officer his intentions. "We were brought here through your vortex." He stated with his comments. In order to protect himself and the rest of his crew-members.

"We know Captain Daniels. I will be taking you to the council chambers to speak with the president in charge of this cities council region."

"Thank you. However I have. As with the rest of my group has a number of questions that needs to be asked. Just maybe we will be able to compromised some sort of a deal to help us out."

Tamara was having some sort of trepidation for when it came to his request. "All of your questions will be answered for the most part. Including when the next group arrives from the Seaview."

Captain Daniels was some what confused to his statement. "I don't understand. What other men are you talking about?" He asked feeling some what mortified that others had been caught into the vortex like them.

"As I said. All of your questions will be answered. Please all of you. Come this way." Everyone gathered themselves together. In order to follow. It would seem they will be taking some sort of monorail system. Tamara tells everyone to please sit in their seats and place on the security belts. Mentioning about the speed with the transportation system.

Daniels could tell by the looks of his men. Including Tompkins were scared wondering what was going to be next. Once everyone was settled into their seats. The transportation vehicle started to move quickly through the glass tubes passing by the huge complex of buildings with-in.

It was truly amazing for when it came to the designs of the cities passing them by.

Captain Daniels needed to keep on swallowing. Feeling his stomach started to bother him some what from the speed. Otherwise he would be taking in the entire situation. Noticing the security officer having to be feeling some what relaxed. Along with talking softly to one of his officers next to him. He wasn't able to hear in just what was being said for now.

And in his opinion. These people seem not to be dangerous by his standards. Unless it was all just a cover. To hide the real truth of the situation from them.

It was moments later

When all of a sudden the transportation device started to slow down to a crawl. This is when Captain Daniels adrenaline started to pick up some what. Not knowing what to expect next. Once the door opens onto the level the security officer had chosen.

It would be a moment later. For when Tamara announced to everyone seated. To unbuckle their security belts in order to move out of the car and onto the level desire.

There would be a number of passengers waiting to get onto it as well. Otherwise there were a number of stares directed at the group from the Sea-Land cargo vessel. Before everyone went about their business. As if nothing actually was going on for the particular moment.

Walking past several buildings looking like a shopping mall of sorts. Before stopping short. There were English words saying something on the front. The Hall Of Justice.

Tamara orders his men to stay with everyone. He went inside to speak with someone of authority for the next few moments.

Giving Captains Daniels and the others to wonder their fate.

Taking only a few moments. Tamara walks back out once more. Walking over to his men and telling them. They can now leave. Since the council members will be taking over the matter for now.

There would be a few of his security officers started to grumbled. They weren't taking it very lightly. Having been ordered to leave. Otherwise they'd no choice in the matter. If they wanted to continue on with their work.

Since Tamara was being some what forceful with the request. No doubt orders from the council chamber. Including with the formality that goes with his position of being in charge.

"All right Captain Daniels. Council leader Carin is ready to speak with you and your group. Please be sure to ask him your questions." He goes to open the door. For where they are inside a hallway leading down into the Hall of Justice main entrance.

Walking quickly. Even though everyone were able to see all of the beautiful paintings on both sides of the hall entrance.

Remarkable.

As soon as the entire group reach the desire door. Tamara tells the group to go on in. Since he was no longer needed. Walking away slowly from them.

Inside the council chamber. Was just as beautiful with paintings scatter throughout the council chamber.

Seeing a number of council members sitting at a long marble table in the middle of the room.

It was Carin to be the first to speak. Carin having to be the head council member in charge. Captain Daniels walking in closer. Noticing that Carin had to be in his late sixties. His hair fully grey. Even though he'd looked rather milky white for when it came to his pigment of his skin. They all did. Matter of fact. All eight of them to be precise sitting quietly. Accept for Carin. Since he started to speak with everyone of the group from the Sea-land vessel and explaining some what why. They were here in the first place.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Meanwhile on board the Seaboard. Admiral Nelson and the rest of his crew were still receiving the signals from the transponders.

Even though. Dr. Jamieson with his computers inside of sickbay. He 'd showed a mark dropped in there body chemistry. When in fact. The sun had gone and darkness descended upon them.

He would need to advise Admiral Nelson of these facts. Before time runs out for all of the combat teams.

There last attempt with communications will be tried once more. Even though it was with-in there eight hour window to open up a channel to Captain Crane and Commander Morton.

Dr. Jamieson walked over to the intercom button. Waiting a moment for Admiral Nelson to answer the page. When it sounded to him. He'd woken the Admiral from a sound sleep. Otherwise he would make his apology after he was done with his conversation and the information that was needed to be given.

Captain Lee Crane and his teams were pushing themselves beyond their limits. They were just about to reach the final half a mile. When his communications device had gone off on the side of his belt.

It was getting some what colder now. And everyone were just plain uncomfortable during the last few miles of the terrain.

Taking a moment.

Captain Lee Crane needed to gather up all of his strength. In order to speak with the Seaview and Admiral Nelson.

"Crane here." He answered with a shiver running through his entire body. His hands were shaky from the cold. Even through the gloves he was wearing trying to protect him from the elements.

Taking the communications device from his side. He goes to press the button on the side of the device to speak with Admiral Nelson.

"Lee. It's Nelson. Where are you and your group?" He asked with grave concern.

"We are just about a half mile from the mountain sector. Still no word. Nor have we seen any type of life forms at this time. However Admiral Nelson. We should know soon once we reach the base of the mountain."

"Very well. Lee. Otherwise try to keep us inform. Even though we have been able to stay in contact with the transponders in all of your arms. Dr. Jamieson suggest trying to hurry up quicker with your pace. In order to remove yourselves from the colder temperatures. Before all of you wind up freezing to death."

"Yes. Sir. Understand. We will try with the suggestion. I will contact you. As soon as we know anything. Once we do reach the base. Crane out."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

At that particular moment. Lee Crane gave that sheepish expression to his friend Chip Morton. Knowing full well Admiral Nelson was right. They needed to be moving quickly. In order to survive.

Since this was extraordinary situation for the most part. Gathering himself together. "All right every one lets get moving." He replied triggering a groaning response from Kowalski and Patterson. Though Stu Riley stayed quiet for most of the trek. Usually his mouth is moving a mile a minute.

Captain Lee Crane didn't have the time to ask. Since finding who ever is responsible is most important and dying from the cold.

Lee Crane started to move off into the same direction. While Commander Chip Morton moved towards the back this time around. In order to watch those in the middle in case of an issue from the weather elements.

Meanwhile...

Dr. Jamieson now in the Control Room with Admiral Nelson. He was over at the radio booth listening to the transponders. At least they were still tracking the Seaview group.

It should be some what soon. For when they are supposed to be reaching the base of the mountain area. Since their hasn't been any type of word from the Sea-Land group.

Dr. Jamieson watching Admiral Nelson standing over near the navigational computer. Nervous as a cat. Knowing full well just what exactly was on his mind. He hated to be in this type of situation. Dr. Jamieson could see it in his eyes. Admiral Nelson was generally scared since it does show in his eyes.

Along with everyone else matter of fact. Just from years of medical experience and having to be around those serving on the Seaview from the very beginning.

Moments later.

Checking the transponders coordinates. Captain Crane and his group would be arriving with-in the next few minutes at the base. And when this information was given to Admiral Nelson. He was able to breath a sigh of relief finally.

And now the next stage of getting inside the mountain region was going to be interesting. Never the less!

When Lee Crane and the others found their way at the base. Taking in a deep breath. Including everyone else in the group. Taking only a brief moment. They were able to find the turbo entrance. Not knowing what to expect with going inside. And the invocation of knowing the extend of just how far this turbo elevator will be going.

They will know in a moment or two. Once everyone was inside with the elevator door closing behind them. Captain Lee Crane with his adrenaline racing to the fullest extent. Moving in closer to the main button on the wall inside the turbo lift.

He was able to ordered everyone inside to be ready to hang on tightly.

"Here goes everyone." He presses the button. When all of a sudden the turbo elevator started to moving extremely quickly. And having their stomachs up into everyone's throats. They will be knowing soon. Just who is responsible for the entire situation of getting them here in the first place.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Security Officer Tamara and his officers were waiting for the Seaview crew-members via turbo lift to arrive momentary. A group of five waiting. While the passengers in the area waiting for the monorail were watching the scene.

Even though they were warned to go about their business. Even though they were able to understand the ensuing situation with the Earthlings.

With the turbo lift starting to slowed some what. Inside. Crane, Morton and the others were just about ready for anything. Getting themselves ready and their bearings after the speed of the lift had been going.

Captain Lee Crane, Morton, Kowalski, Riley and even Patterson needed to take a deep breath. Just prior to the turbo Lift would be coming to complete stop.

"Is everyone ready one for this?" Crane asked just barely audible to every one's ears.

Even though he heard a choir of answers in unison. Commander Chip Morton took a quick gulp of air. Getting himself in check for the moment. In order for the Captain to push the button of the lift.

And when it does open. The Seaview members were some what surprised to see the security officers on the outside waiting for them.

Otherwise the expressions on the faces were one of pure amusement on their part. And this particular moment. Captain Lee Crane ordered his men inside of the lift to promptly to stand down with what ever weapons they had.

In order to keep a relative peace with the planet's natives.

"Captain Crane. I'm security chief Tamara. I will be taking you and your group to speak with the council. All of your questions about what has happened with the members from the sea-Land vessel will be answered. However. Letting you know and your crew. They are alive and well. They are currently being taken to infirmary after speaking with the council." He says rather calmly.

"Thank you. I'm sure everything will work out to our benefit and yours as well. Since we were brought here through the vortex."

"Yes to answer your question on that aspect. However for now. Please follow me and my officers. Stay together everyone. Since the population of the city currently have just found about your group and the other. And no doubt are very curious as to what is going to happen."

Stu Riley finally was able to say something. After keeping his mouth shut throughout the entire trek. In order to get here and to find the planet's security officers waiting for them right from the very beginning.

"No doubt. And very eerie by my standards I might add." He takes a deep breath before moving on out of the lift to follow everyone. He was grateful for small measures. He was glad to be alive. Instead of dying outside from the extreme cold and other weather elements.

At least now they know the basic consequences approaching some sort of transportation system. Everyone would be shaking their heads. In the wonderment of this place for the most part.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Just after the Sea-Land crew members had left for the infirmary. In order to checked out medically for the most part.

President Council member Carin announced to the other members. That the Seaview crew members have finally arrived and will be brought here.

One of the younger council members spoke up. Even though some what annoyed for the moment. "Carin please be sure to advise them of the total situation. Our planet needs help desperately." He says with everyone else around the council table nodded their heads in agreement.

"I will be sure to give them every bit of information given to me by the scientists. Nothing is going to be with-held Linde. And no doubt neither will the group from the submarine will be holding back with any of their questions." Carin exclaimed with his statement for the moment.

As he looks around to canvass the table with the rest of the council members. "Good Carin. I just hate this matter. That our planet had to look elsewhere. In order to save ourselves from total destruction. And for which was our own doing in the long run."

"I will agree with you on that aspect of it Linde. Even though. I don't have the clarification on just how soon the planet will start to pull away further from the Sun's gravitational force." As the stress is etch across his face for the moment. "I just hope to god. These earthlings from the Seaview will have the answers for us. Or else we will all be doom."

Shaking his head. Before he was interrupted by the communications terminal. Advising him of their arrival.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Chapter Text

Carin looked up from his communications terminal. It would seem everyone sitting around the council. They were able to comprehend just was basically going through Carin's mind for the moment.

Carin got up from his seat. In order to greet the men from the Seaview with open arms. When he went to open the door to greet Captain Crane and his group.

While he was waiting for the ensuing questions from them. "Gentlemen, please come on in. I'm Carin, president of the council and of our city. I know. You have a great many questions on your mind. But for now. I suggest you all relax. After the time in order of getting here. I know your all tired, hungry and probably in need of something nice and hot." He was just audible with his words. In order for everyone to hear.

"Correct. Carin. And no doubt my people on board the Seaview no doubt still is able to keep in contact with our transponders." Crane replied while scanning the rest of the council members looking on with great interest.

"We know Captain. Now. Please follow me to the infirmary. You will be able to ask questions afterwards, besides speaking to the Sea-land crew members. I assure you. They are all fine for the most part." Carin frowns before leaving the council room. Ordering the rest of the members to go about their general business of the day.

For the moment. Captain Lee Crane was starting to feel some what sluggish. For when it came to his general health. Along with the rest of his crew members including Chip Morton looking some exhausted. And it showed on his facial expression for the moment.

No doubt Commander Morton was fatigued feeling some what woozy. Mostly from the lack of food, water and from the cold elements with being outside of the mountain region.

"Lee. We need to go now. Before everyone starts passing out." He growled for the moment. While everyone else huffed with their comments. Having to be shaking and nodding their heads.

"I completely understand Chip." Feeling some what exasperated for the moment. While everyone started off to follow Carin and out of the council chamber for now.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Moments Later. Everyone moving off to the infirmary via the monorail and passing a number of the population. There stares were relentless for when it came to the earthlings.

However. It was that exact moment. When the ground started to shake. The group from the Seaview could feel it. Along with everyone else in the area. They could hear screams all around.

Captain Lee Crane just had to ask just what the hell was going on. Carin turned around to explain. It was part of the problem. "Our planet is slowly being torn apart from tremors. The planet's gravitational force is being pulled away from our sun and heading into the opposite direction."

"Meaning?" Stu Riley had to just asked. Having to be scared out of his wits for the most part.

"This planet and everyone on it will be dying or close to it into an ice age. Our scientists have been unable to come up with the solution in order to stable the pull of the planet." Carin exclaimed with his reasoning.

"And no doubt my commanding officer Admiral Nelson of the Institute and his scientists will be able to come up with an answer. In order to at least restore your planet's natural balance." Crane said dangling about the key answer on whether Admiral Nelson will be able to help.

"It's the reason why Captain Captain with bring your people here in the first place. In order to help us out in the short run. Among all of the other issues we are currently facing. Like with radiation poisoning for one for when it comes to the ozone levels having to be breaking down."

It would take some time. In order for Captain Lee Crane to have the proper clarification for when it comes to the full details of this planet's problems.

And with the tremor. It had stirred up certain memories for the Seaview crew. Having to be working in Santa Barbara, California and the potential dangers of the fault line constantly always moving to cause tremors. Not just California. But all over the United States and around the world.

Considerate with the situation at hand. Its basically the same scenario for this planet. Hopefully there will be some sort of a solution for all involved.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Finally reaching the infirmary. After stepping out of the vehicle or rather the monorail transportation system. Everyone was starting to feel some what lethargic from the traveling. Including Captain Crane and Morton. Not used to the type of travel with-in many of years of experience serving abroad the Seaview.

Otherwise Security Officer Tanara directed them to head inside the huge complex on the 50th level. Tanara was able to explain to the medical doctors just who they were in the first place. However for Crane and his group. They needed to speak with those from the Sea-land vessel.

Making sure all was in proper order with all of them. Especially after suffering through a tumor like earlier.

But for now. Tanara had to leave for his other duties. After explaining to the group. He will be able to check in later. After he was done with his shift and personal errands afterwards.

Otherwise the doctors taking over the care of the Earthlings. Dr. Juno asked Crane and his crew members to follow him to the sleeping alcove section. For where the others from Earth are supposed to be resting after being checked out medically.

Taking it slowly. Knowing full well their energy levels of their bodies were mostly depleted. Dr. Juno and his medical technicians knew this fact. Hopefully they will be able to spend a few minutes speaking with them.

Lee Crane was feeling some what miserable currently. He differently needed to rest. After the long trek in order to arrive here. It was truly amazing that Riley and Kowalski haven't been screaming bloody murder. For when it came to their big mouths in general.

Captain Crane knew better. For when it came to their general personas. Otherwise. He was mostly ready for any type of situation. He was currently nudging his way through. Having to be following the doctor and the others.

It had seem like forever. In order to arrive at the section. He was basically told about.

Meeting up with Captain Daniels and his crew members. All of them were extremely happy to see their own kind. He was beginning to wondered.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Chapter Text

Most or all of the doctors and technicians inside of the infirmary. Were protecting everyone from further stress after the ordeal. Everyone from the Sea-land vessel and Seaview after coming a long way to arrive.

Dr. Juno tried to compromised with everyone to stay some what relative calm. After being medically checked from head-to-toe. Rest was the orders for everyone. Including Captain Crane having to be the worst for wear at the moment.

Feeling some what woozy. It would be Commander Chip Morton able to catch his friend. Before dropping down to the cement floor. Bringing over the chair for Crane to relax. Dr. Juno was able to give Crane some sort of an sedative. In order to clear up the wooziness and other signs.

Lee Crane nodded his head. In order to listen for a change. Since he never liked to be confined to any type of sickbay from over the years serving.

Afterwards.

He was starting to feel some what better from the sedative. However still not out of the woods by a long shot.

Dr. Juno ordered his technician to take Crane to a private sleeping alcove. In order to rest properly without any type of interruptions for at least a few hours.

But for now. Commander Chip Morton, Kowalski, Patterson and Stu Riley were taken else where. Without protesting further from any of them. Including Riley always trying to get in the last word with any situation.

During all this time. Dr. Jamieson and the rest of his staff on board the Seaview. They're able to keep in touch with them through the transponders. Giving them the notion with all of the crew members including Crane and Commander Morton were still alive and actually doing well.

Even though for Lee Crane. His chemistry changes were measured from the medical transponders. Dr. Jamieson however was able to inform Admiral Nelson of these facts for the most part.

Assuming that Crane and his men weren't place into quarantine. Having to come from another world in order to protect their own population from further destruction.

Afterwards Jamieson called Nelson waking him after just drifted off to sleep. After such a long day from the entire ordeal. He was feeling some what miserable for the moment after waking quickly. Moving off slowly up from his bunk with planting his feet onto the floor. Though his slippers were right next to the side. But he opted for going without.

Knowing better he would probably be going back to bed. After speaking with the one person wishing to bring him up to date on his Captain and the rest of the combat team. Admiral Nelson moves to answer the general page from sickbay. Pressing the intercom bottom to receive the information from Dr. Jamieson. While taking in a deep sigh of breath before saying something to the doctor.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"I wouldn't worry about it Harriman." Doc said over the intercom for the most part. "However we will need to keep a eye out on Captain Crane vitals, since they did spiked some what earlier. And no doubt the doctors in charge of taking care of the Sea-land crew members and Seaview are keeping a close eye on him and the others."

"Lets just hope Dr. Jamieson. We just can't be delaying this mission any further. While having Lee out of the action after just arriving on the scene." As he tries to sooth his fray nerves for the moment.

"I completely understand in what your saying in the first place. And no doubt Lee knows this factor as well for when it comes to the mission." Having a some what satisfied smirk on his face, even though the Admiral is not able to see it over the intercom.

And knowing just how livid the Admiral can get get at times. Dr. Jamieson doesn't him breathing down his neck with needing to know every single minute the crew members vitals. In order to harvest any further issues already on the Admiral's mind and everyone else for that matter.

They will have to leave it up to the Seaview crew and the scientists in order to correct the problems. Though Admiral Nelson will no doubt, will be conferring with those involved having to developed the vortex in the first place.

It's amazing in order to think. Their own people are destroying themselves from the technology developed. Just as Nelson's own people are basically have done it as well over the years. Having to be on the brink of destruction for far too many years to count.

"Well any rate Doc. Just mostly keep me posted until the proper time comes." He inquired with ending his conversation with the Chief Medical Officer.

A moment later there would be another message coming in for Admiral Nelson. He groaned for the most part with all of the interruptions trying to rest. It was virtually impossible with just so much going on at the same time.

"Nelson here. What is it Sparks?" He called out over the intercom system.

"Sir. There is someone wishing to speak with you on channel one. I just don't know how it's possible. He said his name is Carin head of the council. He wishes to speak with you in regard to his planet's situation and the well being of his people."

Shaking his head in complete disbelief. He tells Sparks he will speak with Carin in order to know the full aspect of the situation.

"I will speak with him, Sparks." He says rather in annoyed tone.


	20. Chapter 20

Fabric Of Time Tdelicot

Chapter 20 Chapter Text

Carin was talking from inside the council chamber via the communications terminal next to him. He was alone. Since the council members had adjourned for now. Until everyone knew just what is going to be done. Even though quivering, Carin was able to explain the entire situation.

It all stemmed from the radiation caused by the ozone protection layers, and the gravitational force pulling them away from their sun.

And when Carin had explained all this to Admiral Nelson over the communications terminal. He was able to completely understand the entire story. He's been through this before many years ago for when it came to the Van Allen Belt with the missiles in ordered to burn the belt out. But in this case, they needed a enough of a blast in order to change the planet's rotation. In order to place the planet's order back into place.

However this would be some what of a dangerous situation for the general population once the tremors once again starts up once the blasts are set.

Carin had advised Admiral Nelson. He will have further information once he's able to speak with his scientists in regard to the plans.

Otherwise Admiral Nelson had a number of questions dangling about in his mind. In order to proper have the correct coordinates for just where to place the missiles. Along with where are the 400,000 of the population will be able to protect themselves.

But for now Nelson had a number of things to do in order to work with his own people and Carin's scientists to come up with a proper plan.

Admiral Nelson asked Carin to call him back in 48 hours to discuss the plan. Everyone would be working in conjunction before they decide on the proper course of action, and advising the population. It was going to be dangerous no matter how any one will see it.

He will need all of the emotional support he can get from his own crew. Including Captain Lee Crane and Commander Chip Morton.


	21. Chapter 21

Main Content

p id="javascript-warning" While weve done our best to make the core functionality of this site accessible without javascript, it will work better with it enabled. Please consider turning it on! /p

Archive of Our Own beta

Log In

User name: Password:

Remember Me

Forgot password?

Get an Invitation

Site Navigation

Fandoms

All Fandoms

Anime & Manga

Books & Literature

Cartoons & Comics & Graphic Novels

Celebrities & Real People

Movies

Music & Bands

Other Media

Theater

TV Shows

Video Games

Uncategorized Fandoms

Browse

Works

Bookmarks

Tags

Collections

Search

Works

Bookmarks

Tags

People

About

About Us

News

FAQ

Wrangling Guidelines

Donate or Volunteer

Search Works

Work Search: tip: lex m/m (mature OR explicit)

Actions

Entire Work

← Previous Chapter

Next Chapter →

a href="/works/8436718/navigate"Chapter Index/a Chapter Index

1\. Chapter 1 2. Chapter 2 3. Chapter 3 4. Chapter 4 5. Chapter 5 6. Chapter 6 7. Chapter 7 8. Chapter 8 9. Chapter 9 10. Chapter 10 11. Chapter 11 12. Chapter 12 13. Chapter 13 14. Chapter 14 15. Chapter 15 16. Chapter 16 17. Chapter 17 18. Chapter 18 19. Chapter 19 20. Chapter 20 21. Chapter 21 22. Chapter 22 23. Chapter 23 24. Chapter 24 25. Chapter 25 26. Chapter 26 27. Chapter 27 28. Chapter 28 29. Chapter 29 30. Chapter 30 31. Chapter 31 32. Chapter 32 33. Chapter 33 34. Chapter 34 35. Chapter 35

Full-page index

Comments

Share

Copy and paste the following code to link back to this work (CTRL A/CMD A will select all), or use the Tweet or Tumblr links to share the work on your Twitter or Tumblr account.

a href=" /works/8436718"strongFabric Of Time/strong/a (15489 words) by a href=" /users/Tdelicot"strongTdelicot/strong/abr /Chapters: 35/?br /Fandom: a href=" /tags/Voyage%20to%20the%20Bottom%20of%20the%20Sea"Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea/abr /Rating: Maturebr /Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warningsbr /Characters: Captain Lee Crane - Character, Admiral Harriman Nelson, Commander Chip Morton, CPO Sharkey, Kowalski, Dr. Jamiesonbr /Summary: pThe Seaview is sent to investigate a strange vortex./p

Share on Tumblr

Download

MOBI

EPUB

PDF

HTML

Work Header Rating: Mature Archive Warning: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings Category: Gen Fandom: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea Characters: Captain Lee Crane - Character Admiral Harriman Nelson Commander Chip Morton CPO Sharkey Kowalski Dr. Jamieson Language: English Stats: Published: 2016-10-31 Updated: 2016-12-12 Words: 15489 Chapters: 35/? Kudos: 3 Hits: 350

Fabric Of Time Tdelicot

Chapter 21 Chapter Text

After several discussions between Carin, The Council, Nelson and his officers on board the Seaview. Including Lee Crane having to be feeling better after being taken care of by the physicians.

There would be a general announcement to the population advising them of the plan. Via any terminals throughout the entire city.

Carin had prepared a speech making sure his wording would be correct. In order to try and keep everyone calm as possible. Even though he and his scientists weren't taking any of this situation likely.

For when it comes to the potential dangers.

First off with using every bit of power to protect them from the tremors. All resources will be placed at the lowest priority, the until the danger has passed.

And with the help of Nelson and the Seaview. His submarine will be sending eight nuclear missiles into the planet upper atmosphere, along with another eight from Carin's scientists military stock. All 16 to go off at the same time once it reaches the proper coordinates. In order to restore the correct orbital gravitational force.

It's going to be quite of shock to the shift of the planet's mantel causing tremors throughout. Including any type of tidal waves. The Seaview and the Sea-land vessel will no doubt be caught up into it as well.

Admiral Nelson will have everyone on board the Seaview to be prepared. Including tying everything down inside.

This event was going to happen in two days in order to have everyone prepared.

Actions

↑ Top

←Previous Chapter

Next Chapter →

Comments

3 guests left kudos on this work! (collapse)

Post Comment

Note: All fields are required. Your email address will not be published. Name: Email:

Comment

4300 characters left

Footer About the Archive

Site Map

Diversity Statement

Terms of Service

DMCA Policy

Contact Us

Report Abuse

Technical Support and Feedback

Development

otwarchive v

Known Issues

GPL by the OTW

Close


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 Chapter Text

Admiral Nelson had a head ache after going over everything with the computers and his people on board the Seaview. The same thing can be said with Carin and his as well. Even though everyone were frightened of what can happen. Either they freeze to death or die from the heat of the sun. And what is expected to happened with the tidal waves around the entire planet.

Even though not as big as Earth. Its enough to wipe out every single living thing on the surface. Having been affected by the radiation.

Otherwise the general population were warned with moving to certain region shelters inside of the mountain range. No one knew of the outcome until a warning siren will alert the population. Along with the general council, Carin and his scientists once the buttons are pushed with sending up the missiles up into the orbit.

Otherwise for Crane and his group having been released from the medical bay. In order to help the council and those needing help with going into shelters. 400,000 people is a lot to more quickly making the one main city a virtual ghost city for now.

With the count down now at four hours. Admiral Nelson and the scientists had made sure all was in order. Including having to move the council members. Accept for Carin. He would be staying with the Seaview members with counting their blessings.

On board the Seaview. Admiral Nelson made sure the crash doors in the front of the Control Room were closed as with the transparent glass of the observation nose. While the rest of the crew-members were getting ready. Many of them having to be scared for the most part. As with Nelson and his command staff including Commander Bobby O' Brian.

But for now they waited...


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Checking the time. Admiral Nelson on board the Seaview was nervous. The eight nuclear missiles will be going taking off in ten minutes.

Chief Sharkey and the Missile room crew were making last minute adjustments before taking off. Sharkey was sweating with his palms touching the controls for the last time. While he told the others to head for shelter and strap in as best as possible.

He was growling for the most part. Before quickly walking over to the intercom to let Admiral Nelson know. Everything was all set to go. Hopefully everyone will be protected enough being inside of the Seaview from the tidal waves around the globe.

Meanwhile in the Control Room.

Admiral Nelson with the mike in his hand would be counting down with each minute that goes by. He was mostly drumming his fingers on his other hand from his nerves.

Looking around the Control Room. He could see the scared looks of his crew. Including Commander Officer Bobby O' Brian having to be standing near the navigational computer station doing one final check on for Admiral Nelson.

"Attention Five minutes until blast off." He advised everyone.

It was basically the same announcement being said over the speakers throughout the city. Virtually empty of any traffic. Everyone having to be in shelters, including the council, the Sea Land crew members and the group from the Seaview.

Everyone would be doing some last minute hoping and praying.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

With two minutes to go. You could see the irritation on everyone faces. Worried on what can happen with the missiles. There was nothing more to be done accept wait and see.

Carin and his council members having to be in the shelter. Kept listening to the count down by the computer systems throughout the entire city.

No matter how they see it. It had to be done either way. Since it was the scientists and Admiral Nelson saying it would be disastrous. If they didn't try at all to restore the planet's orbit and including the radiation ozone levels.

Computer's Voice. "One minute and counting."

The entire population were now at the hands of the computer. With all of the missiles silo's opened and ready to go with the power built up inside.

Computer's voice. 10, 9, 8, 7,6, 5, 4, 3, 2,1. All missiles in sequence. Lifted up and out of the silo's. Everyone working near the silo's were able to feel the power from all eight of the missiles.

The same can be said for the Seaview. They will know in 15 minutes when all 16 of the missiles will explode up above the atmosphere of the planet's surface.

On board the Seaview

Admiral Nelson asked for a full report on the eight missiles. Commander Bobby O' Brian checking the navigational missile controls systems. He was able to advise all of the missiles are on-line and ready to explode at the proper coordinates. Along with the planet's missiles having received a brief communications from the scientists near the silo's.

Nelson was determined to have his plan work. As his heart was mostly racing with adrenaline. Along with everyone else on board the Seaview.

Now they just wait and see what happens. This was going to be the worst 15 minutes of his life and career. Assuming it would be the same for everyone else on board the submarine.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

All 16 of the missiles exploded into the upper atmosphere. Causing a massive explosive force to push the planet's orbital rotation out of sync.

Including ripping all of the ocean waters to begin a massive tidal wave around the planet.

Otherwise inside of the mountain. Tremors were able to be felt deep inside. And having everyone screaming from the debris falling all around them from the full force of the explosion.

Scientists estimated the tidal waves will reach their area with-in the next twenty minutes. While the general alert sirens were going off loudly to warn all those inside the mountain and in shelters to be ready.

The same for the Seaview. Commander Bobby O' Brien reported to Admiral Nelson about the tidal wave. The Seaview is going to be hit none the less from the waters to knock them around.

Unfortunately no one as yet knew any of the results of the explosive results of all 16 of the missiles going off.

There was nothing more to be done accept hope and pray everyone is able to survive the tidal wave. Nelson was thinking about his captain and friend on how he was doing during this entire crisis.

Since they have been friends a rather long time. Ever since he first met the Captain with his first command.

Nelson was trying to stay focus for the moment. Standing near the plotting table to comfort himself and his crew-members waiting and watching.

Some time later came a familiar voice from behind him. As Nelson turned to tap his chin with the news.

"HERE IT COMES!" Commander O' Brian hollered out from looking over the shoulder of the radar crew-member reporting about the tidal wave. It was enormous by their standards. Over 100 hundred feet high or more.

All of a sudden everyone on board were thrown. When the waves hit them full force and placing the submarine under the waters.

Knocking everyone to the floor for those standing or sitting. Alarms were going off all over the submarine telling them of the dangers of certain bulk-heads having been damaged or mostly of all fires coming from particular departments. Either engineering and the reactor room for the most part. Advising of the fire crews of the potential dangers.

Sickbay and Dr. Jamieson had his hands full for the moment with injuries that needed to be attended to. Including those inside of the Control Room with Admiral Nelson getting up very slowly from the floor with help from Commander O' Brian. Noticing the wound on the side of Nelson's head helping him up.

Right away he called sickbay to send someone to the Control Room. As he attended further to making sure Admiral Nelson was able to stand without falling to the floor once again from his head injury.

Even though the pounding of the wave has ceased to have the submarine under 100 hundred feet of water.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Dr. Jamieson was able to come up to the Control Room after checking in with his corpsman. They were some what lucky for when it comes to injuries.

But for Admiral Nelson. There was a possible chance he might have a concussion with hitting his head against the plotting table.

Nelson's head was still spinning. When Jamieson was close enough to see the damage done. But knowing the situation. He knew that Nelson wasn't going to be leaving the Control Room with the emergency. Giving him a shot for now with the pain.

Even though Nelson was grumbling from the searing pain of the medication given into his right arm. He knew better than to ask just what was basically in the shot.

"A strong pain killer Harriman. Once this is all over with. I need you back into the sickbay to be taken care of properly." He says strongly in front of everyone working at their stations. Including cleaning up the area from being thrown about the tidal wave.

It was mostly quiet inside with every crew member worried. As with Nelson and the council inside of the mountain city.

Nelson was starting to feel some what better from the pain medication given by the Chief Medical Officer. Taking a brief moment to gather his fogged thoughts. "So how did we do Doc with the injuries?" He asked with caution knowing they were extremely lucky for the moment.

"Not too bad. We have five in sickbay with either a broken arm, legs and assortment of bumps and bruises to show for our efforts." Doc said in anger hitting his hand on the side of the plotting table to have him hollered out a little. With doing something totally stupid to hurt himself in the process at his age.

"Are you all right Doc?" Nelson asked with concern even though feeling some what distracted from the medication given.

Looking over at his right hand for any type of markings. Flexing his hand with the pain having gone away. "I seem to be Admiral. Just be sure to get yourself to sickbay when your able to know anything at all."

As he starts to move off to head towards the aft entrance near the radio shack. And head back to sickbay to help with the others and himself.

"I will!" Hopefully loud enough for him to hear his response.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Meanwhile with Carin having to be in direct contact with his scientists, Captain Crane and his group. They were some what lucky for the moment. Even though their were deaths to be reported from inside of the shelters.

There was nothing they could do at this point. Until they knew anything from the scientists on whether the orbital rotation and of the ozone levels have been restored.

Even though it's going to take some time to know the full extend of the explosive force of the nuclear missiles. Otherwise the entire planet was still suffering with the tremors. With the waters starting to move away a little from the last check on their computer terminals.

It was truly unbelievable.

They were extremely lucky for the moment. Despite the explosive force of knocking the planet's orbital rotation. Carin and his council members had been advising the population to try and stay calm. Knowing full well it was basically hard to do during this time of crisis for them and his people.

And with the turbulence from the tremors only made it much worst for everyone. Including for Carin having to be apprehensive in spite of going through with the plan from Admiral Nelson and of his scientists.

There was nothing else to be done for when it came to options. Either way just how anyone had seen it. There planet and the population were still doomed never the less.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Three days later...

Carin, Admiral Nelson and the entire group of scientists working hard with their computer terminals. They were able see a gradual change in the planet's orbital shift. It would seem the explosion of the war-heads seem to have done its work.

Even though they will wait a few more days in order to be sure. Otherwise Captain Lee Crane and his men having to be helping out the best they can with the cities population with the massive clean-up.

Though the communications between everyone were being some what cautious for this time.

The next issue at hand was to get everyone back through the vortex. Once the power was completely restored to the main computer systems. But this is not going to happened until they knew for sure. Their planet was going to be safe enough to leave them in the hands of the council and scientists.

This certainly wasn't an easy thing to go through for everyone involved. And very emotional to say the least.

After all this is over with. No doubt Admiral Nelson and his entire crew will be needing a well-deserved liberty for at least two weeks. And let the other sister submarines take over the missions meant for the Seaview and its staff.

But for now.

Admiral Nelson via the communications terminal. Would be discussing further issues with Carin for when it comes to the full safely of his people. In case more problems arises in the future.

Carin would be as with his council will be going over the options for when the time comes.

He would shudder to think of what might of happened without the proper help of the Nelson Institute. Carin was mostly grateful, along with everyone else of the planet's population.

But right now. Carin needed to rest with moving to his quarters after the last of the meetings with his council and of the Seaview. He was bone-weary for the most part for when it comes to his age and mental state.

He was in need of decompression time in order to properly rest for at least eight hours of solid sleep.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

It was mostly encouraging for Carin to be able to drift off to sleep quickly after the past few weeks of worried. Hopefully for the better. Since his physician Jarbal had advised Carin to take it much slower with his health having been affected.

Eventually he would need to hand over his position to another to another. Once he makes the decision to step down. But for now he hissed at the idea until he knew for sure his planet and the entire population will be fine. And with the help from the Earth members.

Taking his time slowly to wake some time later. He needed to check the time on his computer terminal. He was feeling some what better in a way. As if his entire body is in shock from just the idea of real sleep.

The same can be said for when to comes to everyone else. This includes all of the crew-members from the Sea-Land vessel. For which they had been some what relative quiet through the entire ordeal.

It was going to be interesting to see on how they will be getting back. Along with the fact their vessel was probably destroyed by the massive tidal waves having gone around the globe.

That question will probably be answered in a few days. Until they knew for sure the planet is going to be fine and having to be staying into its proper orbital shift. Along with the radiation and ozone levels for the population to live outside of the mountain region.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Captain Lee Crane coming out of his make-shift quarters. He was seeing more signs of life in the area of his living quarters. It would seem in his opinion things were starting to look up for the over all best for the population.

But yet they still had the time to wait further to be some what encouraged with the overall outcome. Even though a few of the scientists weren't until they are able to see the truth of the evidence.

Even though after speaking with Admiral Nelson. In order to check the orbit. They were thinking of sending up a special satellite probe in order to check for sure. Carin and the scientists had to explain what exactly this probe does. Since Nelson and his command-staff have never heard of it before.

Captain Lee Crane having been asked by Carin to come to the council meeting. In order to explain about the satellite probe. It wasn't Carin since he was mostly a go-between with the scientists.

Even though Crane wasn't a scientist. However he was able to understand in lament terms. Otherwise he was able to relay this information to his combat team and Admiral Nelson. Along with when this particular maneuver will be schedule to take off into the atmosphere.

Crane did have to ask the question. "How long Carin before we know anything for when it comes to any type of information?" As he adjusted himself while sitting in his seat at the table. Having to be feeling at odds with this entire situation. "And what about the power energy resource for when it comes to the vortex and having my crew and the Sea-land crew-members get back home?" He takes in a deep breath to wait for his response to the questions.

"Captain Crane it all depends on the information we research from the computer systems. On whether the orbit is back to normal with the explosion of the nuclear missiles." Carin takes a brief moment to gather up his thoughts before answering the rest of his comments. "And as for the vortex, it all depends on the information we gathered. In ordered for the scientists are able to resupply the energies into the main computer power conduit that runs it."

"Thanks." He says before becoming some what quiet for the moment. Before Carin is able to speak with the council to go over further information that is required to discuss.

Otherwise Crane was able to follow closely to the proceedings. Not really knowing how long its going to take with them. But for now for him. He just had to go with the flow of things until the session would be over with.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Afterwards for Lee Crane, he was happy the council meeting was finally over. It had seem or felt like for ever. And it seem as well for Carin having moved off slowly from his seat. It was the agony of having listened to everyone talk at the same time.

Crane could see it in his face. No doubt having a some what of an head ache for the older man. Along with the stress of almost losing his world and population. Even though it's still not over with at this time.

Once they are able to send up the special satellite probe check measure the findings of the explosion. But for now life continues on the best they can. Either emotionally, mentally or physically.

No matter how anyone sees it. This time they are lucky to be alive. Thanks to the humans from Earth in general.

Lee Crane having to be in the vicinity of Carin getting ready to leave the room. Lee walked closer to asked on whether he was fine or not in a soft tone of voice.

Carin stopped short before getting outside of the room. He turns around to face the Captain from the Seaview. "Yes Captain. How can I help you?" He says trying not to be provoke with answering in a proper response.

"Just checking to see Carin on whether your okak. You seemed to be some what out of place for the moment." He murmurs slightly with his statement.

"I just hate long meetings. Especially when everyone wants to speak at the same time." Even though he tried to smile a little with the shake of his head.

Crane slightly chuckle for a brief second before saying something to the council leader. "I know the feeling at times Carin." Remembering the meetings from over the years for when himself, Admiral Nelson and his Executive Officer Chip Morton are together. Either at the Nelson Institute, the Seaview or any way while on a mission.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

It was a reckoning situation for a brief moment. For when it comes to Carin and his position being in-charge of the council. And the lie that goes with any type of government politics. With Carin and his members are still some-what in the dark for when it comes to the complete answers.

And it's a no wonder Captain Lee Crane is trying to completely understand Carin's altitute at times, everytime he has spoken with the older man. At times Lee at thought that Carin is some what obsessed for when it comes to the general subject of death overall. For which is not good to be in this time of position as an official for this council, and a representative for his planet's population.

But for now.

Lee Crane decided to leave it alone until later. Once they are able to have a clearer picture. He was in need to speak with his crew-members from the combat teams, including Commander Chip Morton having been some what quiet through the entire proceedings.

And hopefully that will no doubt change for everyone. Saying his good night to Carin and his council members. He would be escorted back to their quarters by the security force with the lateness of the hour for everyone.

He says his good-byes to those still sitting around the council table before leaving finally. Even though wishing to say more further. He decided to leave it be and just go with the security. Feeling some anger building up inside the pit of his stomach. He 'd always hated this feeling from over the years with running the submarine Seaview with-in the Chain of Command as Captain.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

As soon as Lee Crane arrived back to his quarters after being escorted by the security officer Tamara. Having been very busy with his job for security trying to help out with the population regain themselves.

Otherwise having to feel the sudden impact of being exhausted from the entire affair. He needed to lay down. Even though having to be thinking about his own family having to be back at the Institute. Wondering what was going on with them in the first place.

It was the right thing to do this time around. Leaving his wife and boys back at the Institute. Once they were told about the mission in order for the Seaview to arrive here in the first place.

And to unravel the entire mysteries of the vortex and those people involved with their problems, and trying to save the planet. Even though with the missiles having gone off and captiuated into the outer atmosphere. Once the scientists are able to send off the special satellite probe. In order to measure the shift change of the planet's orbit and any other changes that needs to be checked.

In order for the entire population is aloud to live outside of the mountain region without any type of radiation involved.

And with the way Carin was acting today. He's probably some what scared that the probe just might not be a success in the first place. As Crane growls with this negative thinking, while he was changing into his night clothes for sleeping.

Even though he knew that everyone else of his teams were mostly trying to do the same. No way was he going to bother anyone else at this time of the evening. When himself isn't able to think clearly just like Carin.

He'd felt some what sorry for the council president and having so much on his shoulders to bare. But for now he just needs to clear his mind and body of the up and coming issues. While he slowly walks over to his make-shift bunk to lay down feeling the relaxation of trying to drift off into a dreamless like state.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

And he does sleep peacefully for the first time in a long while.

Meanwhile the science teams in another section of the mountain region. Were discussing their plan with the satellite control systems in order to tests the planets orbital shift.

All they knew for this moment. The satellite probe was schelude to be sent up in two days. Otherwise there was nothing more to be done for all those involved. The one key science member will be able to speak with the council members and Carin.

And once again advising as well the population and of the potential dangers. This would be the final solution to make or break with all of the lives. Even Admiral Nelson of the Seaview would no doubt go with this factor as well. Since there are no further options left for them.

They would know soon enough either way. Otherwise inside of the one silo would be the satellite probe in its place having to be watched closely by the science teams. Until it was time to blast-off into the orbit.

And it was immensely important that all computers were functioning normally. In order for the teams to kept a close watch for the next two days. Everyone inside the terminal region were crossing their fingers for now.

No doubt it was going to be the same for when it comes to Admiral Nelson and the crew-members of the Seaview and of the Sea-land vessel.

It's been some what of a long haul for them having come a long way to be here. As with Captain Lee Crane and his teams in order to investigate the swirling vortex and wind up here.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Notes: This is the final chapter for this story. Thanks for reading.

Chapter Text

Two days Later...

The clock was counting down to the time with the probe to be blasting off inside of the silo. Everything was going according to its plan as of right now with the council, Carin and the science teams having checked for the final count-down sequence to be in five minutes.

Everyone inside the mountain region would be hoping and praying for the very best. The same can be said for those on the out-side with the Seaview and Admiral Nelson checking for the time on his watch and inside of the Control Room waiting with the rest of his crew. This includes Dr. Jamieson having been some what quiet through-out the entire situation.

Otherwise inside the mountain region with the silo having to be now completely opened. It would be extraordinary to see the probe blast-off out of the silo. For which the science teams in the area can feel the shaking of the walls around them.

As the probe continued to head out into the outer planet's atmosphere to be reached in a few moments, and to start collecting the data that is needed for the most part.

All of the science teams went to work at their computer terminals in order to check their figures, as compared to the previous that were on file. And so far the probe was doing its job having reached the proper coordinates to begin with collecting the information for the scientists.

And the first figures having to come through into the computer systems was the rotation of the planet. For which it showed a mark change into the position to be some what back to normal. The explosion of all of the missiles had done the job to help restore the nature balance without having to die either from the cold or from heading into the sun to burn up and baked alive.

Another thing had showed was the fact that the ozone levels were back to normal as well. And for which the radiation levels were below par to have once again to have the population able to sustain living on the planet surface if needed to be.

Next came with the trepidation on whether or not the vortex would be able to stay open long enough for the Earth people to past through it once again. And it did show that factor with the computer terminals having all of the scientist teams thought it was possible. Since they would be able to at least collect enough of the power source to regenerate the vortex. And for those to leave their planet and head back to there own.

There would be a huge celebration planned.

Once the word leaked out about the success of the probe throughout the entire mountain region.

Even Carin was some what giddy with the wonderful news having called Admiral Nelson about his plan working.

Even though having to asked on whether Nelson and a few of his crew-members would be able to attend the celebration.

He agreed to the idea. As for how they would reach the mountain region. Carin and his security team would be able to send a hover-craft to collect them and bring them over to the entrance of the city.

Admiral Nelson was able to ask Doctor Jamieson, Phil Galloway and two others from engineering to attend, leaving Commander O' Brian to watch over the Control Room until they are able to arrive back.

Otherwise the party was in full-swing through out the entire population celebrating that would no doubt last for days.

But in the meantime Carin and his council members needed to thank Admiral Nelson and his people for saving them from oblivion. Including getting the Sea-land crew-members and the team from the Seaview to leave the mountain region and back into the vortex to the other side.

Lee Crane had walked over to the Admiral standing in the line for where the food was being served for the celebration. Asking on whether he was quite pleased with the results of his plan in general.

However with the question, all he had gotten from the Admiral was some what of a stare that was all classic on his part saying. "Are you serious Lee?" Otherwise he just let it go for now.

But for now both men grabbed a plate from the table to pick out their choices that was put out for display to eat, as with any type of drinks including anything to do with getting drunk in the process.

For which Sharkey, Riley and even Kowalski were enjoying themselves for when it came to getting themselves bombed in the process. At least the Admiral and Lee Crane didn't have a word to say about it after the past week of worries.

And in his opioion. All of his crew-members were in need of a good-old fashion celebration before going back home.

After the celebration was over with. Admiral Nelson and his team were able to say their good-byes to the council and Carin. Nelson advised Carin now that all power sources had been restored. He asked on whether at a later date, on whether or not any of his security forces would like to join his Institute as part of an exchange alliance between Earth and their planet.

Carin had told Nelson the idea has it's merit and the fact they will vote on it at a later date. Otherwise they needed everyone to head back through the vortex and send a report to ONI, N.A.S.A. and the private organizations wishing to help them out at a later date.

Even a report would be sent to the President to the United States on the idea of having an alliance with them in the long run.

A month later at the Institute.

Admiral Nelson's secretary knocked on his door after being alone a few hours finishing up the last of his paper work. When he goes to answer the phone from the outer space. She tells him on the phone there are some men wishing to speak with him about transferring into the Institute.

And when Admiral Nelson goes to answer walk out into the outer office. He was in complete shock to see the following security officers mainly Tamara from the vortex expressing to work for the Institute. As part of the exchange program to bring a complete smile to his face and a hand-shake to the five of them.

The End


End file.
